22-01-2020
The undead cavern The party managed to discern based on the remains of the worms that these are related to magic used by a mage named Kyuss. He was a powerful necromancer that did a lot of experiments with corpses and created hideous undead. The end of the hall had a huge door with gems and symbols carved related to the sea and navigation. On the top of the door there is an inscription: Here doth lie, the rogue five, Of forest born, to ocean sworn. To dragons known, a lilac stone From the young, twice sung. We did remember a tale of five purple knights which were exiled for some reason and turned into a bunch of pirates. Fulgerica and Xavier opened the door with mage hand, inside Xavier send the dancing lights and they could notice a huge pillar of purple stone in the middle of the room. Bhog heard sounds from inside the room but could not discern what they were. Moving the light as far as possible the adventurers could see to their horror a huge skeleton dragon. Xavier unleashed a couple of eldritch blasts and ran from the door. Everybody prepared as the sound came closer. The dragon unleashed a lighting bolt of great power and four of the adventurers were hurt, Xavier went down. Fulgerica moved quickly and using a medkit managed to stabilize him. Bicilis also used his lay on hands to give enough healing for Xavier to move. Bohg closed the door and they all started running for the exit - all except Bicilis. He remained behind and saw the doors thrown open and a robed figure walking out with two undead creatures riddled with worms. The undead mage asked them to come inside but Bicilis ran after his companions. The flight to daylight The party ran to the exit but looked carefully for new traps. Once outside they decided it would be too dangerous to attack now and went on to prepare for the night. Xavier started looking for medical plants and Ian for plants to become a truly "high" elf. Bhog went to the closest beach in order to catch some fish and prepare dinner. Fulgerica had a plan to create a 10ft pole made out of tree sections. He initially failed but Elnaril gave him a hand and they managed to create what was needed. Unfortunately Ian started smoking some unknown plants and became blinded, and way too excited about it. Upon closer inspection party discovers the blindness would last for a few days. Bicilis solved the problem with his paladin magic and Fulgerica cast a spell on Ian to stop him from doing any more damage. They did save some of the plant in order to try and create a potion of blindness later. The tiny hut went up and the party enjoyed a long rest without incident Footsteps in the cave - 25 Eleint 1522 DR In the morning the party noticed footprints coming out of the cave. They would get the goats from the cave and then investigate the footsteps. When arriving at the large circular room with the undead beholder they found the goats - the huge mutated worm riddled undead goats. A short battle ensued and the heroes came out fine. The floor of the teleporter room was full of blood and the teleported seemed to have been used recently - only hours ago. They also checked the room with the locked door. Ian tried to open the door with a pick-axe but the magic of the door pushed him back. They did manage to make a small opening in the wall, Bhog shape-shifted into a snake and crawled inside. There he found a huge treasure trove of gold, jewels and silver. A lot of hard work wielded and opening in the room, and the adventurers started to fill their pockets. Elnaril noticed there is a spell about the treasure and after investigation concluded there is a heat metal spell on the treasure that is activated when the treasure is taken from that place. They'll have to come back later with a dispel magic spell, and left for the surface. (each party member gets 850xp) In the room with the undead goats the robed figure appeared.